


Abandoned in the Face of Monsters

by star_of_flame_eternal



Series: Abandoned in the Face of Monsters [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Dark, Hurt Simon Lewis, Malec is not the focus here, Multi, Nephilim, Nudity, Psychological Torture, Simon-centric, Torture, Vampires, but they'll have their moments, for humiliation and torture purposes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_of_flame_eternal/pseuds/star_of_flame_eternal
Summary: After releasing Camille, Simon is left to his own devices, and he's not managing himself well. One night, weak with hunger, he's taken by a couple of Valentine's men. Will anyone realize he's gone?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people! 
> 
> I love torturing characters, and who better to torture than helpless baby Simon?
> 
> Okay so, Simon is the main character in this story. For the most part, it will feature him and the guys that torture him. The other characters I've listed in the tags will be mentioned, or will have brief scenes in which they are trying to find Simon. But don't expect too much from them yet. 
> 
> This story is also not canon. It plays with canon ideas, but it's been forever since I read the books, and I've never watched the show so....
> 
> Note, I have no beta and and I'm sure there are issues I've missed when reading over this myself. Please alert me to any mistakes I've made. (And if anyone's willing to beta...... :))

Simon had been wandering along the dark streets for sometime now trying to hunt like the clan showed him, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it despite his hunger. _Next time_ , Simon thinks. _Because you will have to. Any longer and you’ll be too weak to or too hungry to stop before_ \-- Simon cuts off his train of thought as he approaches his current lodgings. He shakily opens the door to the boathouse. Once inside, he falls back against it sighing. But something is off. Simon straightens up and looks around, but all he sees is darkness as a heavy hood is thrown over his head. He distantly registers a loud crack and suddenly pain blossoms across the back of his head. The last thing he hears is the ominous words, “Oh, are we going to have fun with you.”

\---

Simon came to slowly. The first thing he was aware of was the hard, rough surface he was laying on, and that other than being uncomfortable, he was not in any kind of pain, not even from the hit to the head he’d taken. The second thing he realized was how quiet it was, eerily quiet . He opened his eyes and saw...nothing. No tormentors leering at him, no burning hellfire, not even the glint of a weapon or other implement of torture that his overactive imagination conjured. Just dirty cement. Simon hauled himself up from a heap on the floor into sitting and looked around. He was in a fairly sizable room, if one could call it that. It was bare of anything except for the thick metal grating covering the one side wall, a few exposed pipes around a grimy sink and a metal door off to one side. Everything was a dull, dim shade of grey and black. 

Simon stood and walked over to the door. He reached out and tried to touch it, but the second his hand rested on the cool steel, runes flared to life and burned him. The fledgling vampire quickly withdrew his seared fingertips and looked to see the damage. Already, the burns were healing. The young man let out a hushed expletive and sulked away towards the corner farthest away from the door. Vague thoughts of staying close to the door waiting for escape flitted in the back of his mind, but injured animal instinct forced him to retreat from the source of his pain. Simon pressed his back up against the concrete as his breaths came short in panic. 

“H-hello? Is anyone there?” Simon waited a beat. “Of course, there’s no one there, you idiot. You’re the only one in the room.” 

Simon started to sink down the wall, but quickly stopped when it tore and scraped along his back. He leaned forward a bit then sat down. 

“It’s okay, Simon. Somebody will come find you. Right? No,” Simon sighed. “No, no one will come and get you, you betrayed the clan and everyone else is worried about Valentine. Not some useless-” Simon cut himself off unable to follow that train of thought. 

“You can’t get depressed yet. You haven’t even been in here for that long...probably. Someone will come and get you. It’ll probably be the ones who grabbed you in the first place. And they’ll knock you around a bit, but you’ll be able to take it ‘cause it won’t be worse than high school or home or training with R- It won’t be worse than school and they’ll stop quickly because they’ll realize that you know nothing and aren’t worth anything. Yeah. Yeah, and then they’ll let you go.”

Simon laid his head on top of his knees. “You’re so screwed, Simon.” He picked his head up again, closed his eyes, and tried to tap into his supposed supernatural senses. He smelled nothing but dampness and the scents of himself and whoever dropped him off in here. If he concentrated really hard, he could hear slight rumbling, but nothing really interesting came to his attention. He really should have focused more on his training. Bored out of his mind, he fell into a light doze. 

\---

 _Tap, tap, tap_. Simon jerked awake at the hollow sound of footsteps echoing outside of the room. Keys jingled and he flinched at the loud bang the door made when thrust open. He watched warily as two men, skin etched with runes, stepped in. 

“Well, the little monster’s awake, Derik.” said one in a surprisingly light voice. He was dressed in the standard shadowhunter gear, if a little outdated. He had short cropped hair and a metal bottle in each hand. He left one by the door, and brought the other with him to the middle of the room.

“It’s to be expected. I’d be surprised if it wasn’t after sixteen hours.” the other one said. This one was similarly dressed and had his hair tied back into a long ponytail. He had a duffel slung over his shoulder. The man crossed the floor and yanked Simon to the center. 

“Look, I don’t have any-” Simon was quickly cut off.

“Shut up, vampire.” Derik backhanded Simon across the face. 

“Look here, baby bat,” Not-Derik ignored his partner’s incredulous look at the naming. “You will learn quickly who’s in charge. Don’t worry. We won’t kill you, but you might wish we did if you don’t cooperate.”

“Why are you doing this?” the question slipped out before Simon could stop himself. Ponytail raised his hand again, but stopped at his partner’s words. 

“Now, now, Derik. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Turning to Simon with a sick, little smile, “We’ll just keep your little slip in a mental tally for later punishment, hmmm?” 

Simon cowered back from the two men. 

“Uh-uh, no you don’t.” Derik yanked Simon towards him. Hands started grabbing at him, quickly divesting him of his clothes. Simon started to struggle, but hissed when a sudden burning across his shoulder and chest stopped him. 

“Really, Mason? You couldn’t have aimed somewhere else. Now, you got me wet." Simon looked up and saw Mason holding a now open thermos. _Holy water_ , Simon thought dimly. A harsh slap to his thigh brought his thoughts back to his current situation. Fully naked and embarrassed, Simon hunched over and tried to cover himself. 

“Hey, none of that now.” Derik pulled Simon’s arms behind his back and tied them tightly together with rope taken from the duffel that now sat unzipped on the floor. 

“Remain standing and stay still, unless you want more of this?” Mason gestured with the bottle. “Thought so,” Mason said as he stepped back to look over Simon. 

Simon stared at his feet. “You’re a scrawny thing, aren’t you, baby bat?” 

Simon flinched, and then again at the sting when water was flicked at him for his movement. Simon heard Derik grab something else from the duffel, but he couldn’t see what. He didn’t have long to wait when a heavy weight settled around his neck. A collar. Simon’s eyes widened as he realized how vulnerable he was, he tried not to think about what they would do to him. 

“Hey, now don’t cry. You’re gonna need that blood.” Simon realized that he indeed had tears clinging to his lashes. “Don’t worry, we won’t do anything...untoward,” said Mason.

“As if we’d touch a dirty downworlder like you,” Derik said with a sneer.

Mason stalked in lazy circles around Simon. “You should appreciate how much effort we put into your capture. That collar there? Ironwrought, specially made for vampires. Good luck getting out of it. Anyway, as much fun as we’re having right now, me and my partner here need to be going shortly. We’ll come back when we can. Don’t do anything foolish while we’re away, okay?”

Then the two men picked up their stuff and walked out of the room, slamming the door closed behind them and leaving Simon tied up. Simon stood there for a couple of minutes, then felt himself collapse to the floor. Tears marked red trails down his cheeks as his mind tried to comprehend the humiliation and anxiety he had just been put through. Finally, the tears stopped, only to start again as he realized frustratedly that he couldn’t wipe them away. It was then that the extent of his helplessness truly dawned on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love comments, I just ask that they are respectful :)
> 
> Thanks for reading ~Star


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of malec in the interim <3

Alec walked to Magnus’s apartment looking to settle down and relax after dealing with all the drama at the institute. He hadn’t seen the shiny warlock in more than a week. He was glad Jocelyn was awake even if Clary wasn’t honest about what she did to get the Book of White. He couldn’t imagine if it were one of his siblings in a coma, and he’s sure he would’ve done anything to get them back. But her mother didn’t know anything about the Mortal Cup and Alec couldn’t help but feel disappointed. And at a loss. Alec knew his sister was strongly independent, and he loved her for it, but he didn’t think she’d go as far as to break the Accords and endanger their alliance with the clan by letting such a dangerous creature such as Camille out. Not that she did, because apparently Simon betrayed the clan. Alec wasn’t sure how much he believed this though. He hoped maybe Magnus could help him figure this out.

Alec stopped at Magnus’s loft and rang the buzzer. 

“Alexander, darling, is that you?”

“Let me in Magnus, it’s cold.”

Alec was let in and he quickly made his way to the warlock’s door which was cracked open for him. 

“Hey, Magnus.” Alec said as he took his shoes off by the door.

“Why hello, Alexander, dear. I haven’t seen you in a while. How’s things at the Institute?”

“It’s been crazy, but seems to be in a lull now.” Alec answered while flopping onto the couch. “How are you?”

“I’m sure it has been. I’m fine. Though, I’m much better now that you’re here.” Magnus said with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows. 

Alec snorted. “I’m sure you are.”

Magnus looked at his boyfriend for a moment. “You’re tired.”

“Ain’t that the truth. Magnus, you know I love you, but do you think we could just-”

“Of course, dear. Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Magnus picked Alec up with a flourish and carried him bridal style to the bedroom. 

Alec blushed at the action, though he was impressed by Magnus’s strength. He often forgot what a formidable man Magnus was behind all that sass and glitter. “Way to make me feel like a child, Magnus.”

“Alexander, to someone like me, you are but a wee toddler.” Magnus promptly dropped Alec onto his bed. 

Alec huffed out a breath at the impact. “You don’t really think that, otherwise you wouldn’t be so eager to-”

“Yeah, yeah. You caught me out. Now sleep.” If his lover’s exhaustion weren’t so obvious Magnus would definitely have let this banter continue, after all he was quite impressed with the leaps Alec’s confidence in their relationship had taken. But as it was, Alec was half asleep already. Magnus changed into his sleepwear and slipped under the covers to snuggle with the young shadowhunter. 

“Goodnight, Alexander.”

“Night, Magnus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love comments, I just ask that they are respectful :)
> 
> Thanks for reading ~Star


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're back to poor Simon baby bat

Feeling too drained to stand, Simon scooted himself over to the far wall. He wanted to curl up, but the ropes tying his arms behind his back prevented him from doing so very effectively. He couldn’t stop shaking. On top of all that had just transpired, the hunger pangs were back, sending icy needles of thirst piercing through his veins. Simon gasped in a breath...and then it hit him. Slammed into his sense of smell like a freight train. _Blood_. Before he realized it, Simon had sat up searching. Whipping his head around, his sight landed on the bottle left next to the doorframe. Scrabbling across the floor, he tried to get to the source of the scent that made his veins throb. He ended up half falling on top of it causing a loud clang to ring throughout the room. If anyone had been watching, they would have seen the pale, naked form of a boy contort and writhe pathetically on the floor only to come to a jerking halt on his side. _Fuck this_ , Simon thought. He couldn’t even open the bottle. Letting loose a frustrated scream that had been wanting to get out since he first woke up, Simon stared at the container keeping him from the blood. The damned liquid that kept his body functioning. Enraged, he kicked at the bottle. It bounced off his knee and hit the wall just shy of the door. He struggled to his feet and started kicking it against the wall, but other than a few dents and a lot of clashing of metal against concrete, nothing happened. 

“No!” Simon lashed out and kicked the bottle as hard as he could. It bounced off the wall and skid to the other side of the room. Defeated, Simon slid down the wall, not caring about the scrapes it caused to his arms and shoulders. 

\---

Simon sat there for what seemed like an endless amount of time. Unable to rest due to the uncomfortable feeling of the ropes and the collar. His mind was hazy, but he thought at least a couple of days had gone by because the hunger pangs had turned into spasms that caused his body to go into convulsions. 

He distantly remembered something Lily had told him during one of his training sessions. _A vampire can exist without blood. To not have it will not kill them, but it will be a hellish torture all on its own_. 

Simon lay on the floor in front of the door. Time passed. 

The sound of booted footsteps echoed dully. Dimly, Simon was aware of the door swinging open, but he didn’t have the strength to move out of the way. A pained cry left him when the enchanted metal burned his skin. 

“Hey, hey! Look at what we have here.” It sounded like Mason. “Did the baby bat find the little present we left for him.”

Simon whimpered.

“Derik, pick him up.” Simon was disoriented when he suddenly found himself standing, or at least upright. 

“Now, we still have to punish you for disobeying us last time we were here. So here’s what’s gonna happen. You’re gonna let us hang you up against that wall over there and we’ll let you have the bottle we left here,” the short haired shadowhunter pointed at the wall with metal grating. “Or we’ll just chain you to it and dump the bottle down the drain.”

Simon dazedly thought about the two options, but didn’t really think before he found himself asking for the first option. 

“Good choice, baby bat.”

Simon was dragged over to the barred wall and pushed forward into it. He felt the ropes around his arms come undone only to have chain replace them. He was turned around and hoisted into the air as he heard the clang of chain against the bars. Simon yelled as his arms were yanked up behind him. Trying to adjust to the new position, he noticed that both shadowhunters had stepped away from him. He watched as Mason strolled over to the knocked over bottle. 

Mason picked up the battered thermos. Looking at the dented and twisted metal he said, “Stronger than you look, baby. We’ll have to watch out for that.” Walking back over, he yanked the top off letting the tang of stale blood fill the air. 

Simon growled at the smell. 

“Head back, baby bat.” Mason said tipping the bottle towards Simon’s lips. 

Simon almost recoiled when the rancid taste of separated blood ran over his tongue, but he was too starved to stop drinking even though he knew that it couldn’t be good to ingest. 

When about half of the blood was gone, Mason pulled back. 

Simon whined, and couldn’t stop leaning towards the blood even when the action pulled his shoulders painfully. 

“Ah ah, baby.” Mason taunted. “I can’t just keep giving this to you without you doing anything to earn it.”

Simon looked at him confused. _What was he supposed to do strung up like this_?

“Beg for it.”

Simon shook his head.

“Well then, I guess I can’t give the rest to you.”

Simon’s look turned desperate and pleading.

“Unless…” Mason gave him a pouty look.

Simon slowly dragged his tongue across his lips wetting them. 

“P-please.”

“Oh, you’ve gotta do better than that, baby bat.”

Simon looked away. “Please, please I wa- I need it.”

“Keep going.”

So Simon begged, it wasn’t like he had any pride left anyway after what he’d become, and Mason intermittently fed him tiny sips of the sickening ichor. When the bottle was empty, the two shadowhunters didn’t stick around, and Simon was left hanging, the slam of the door ringing in his ears, the weight of bad blood sitting heavily in the pit of his stomach. 

\---

Simon was exhausted. He ached from the seizing caused by his body trying to both sate his veins with the blood and reject it. He shook from the strain his position put on his shoulders, neck, and back. Every time he tried to support himself with his legs, he slipped and all his weight slamming back down would wrench his shoulders further. And he couldn’t fall asleep with the pain prowling across his nerves. But, he couldn’t do anything except make futile attempts to adjust the heavy collar while counting the countless seconds and wait for his tormentors to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote the last chapter, which was completely unplanned, because I thought I needed something that I could use to segue into the whole finding Simon part, but it became too long, and I didn't want them to actually start finding him yet. So I separated what I wrote and out came the really short domestic malec. I also wasn't sure how much I liked this chapter (It's very cringe-y. I'm still not sure I like it.) and I wanted to post something in case I took longer to decide. 
> 
>  
> 
> I really love comments, I just ask that they are respectful :)
> 
> Thanks for reading ~Star


	4. Chapter 4

“Rise and shine, baby bat!” Simon tiredly raised his head. Mason was standing in front of him looking like he had just been awarded a million bucks. 

“Aww, it looks tired, Derik. Didn’t baby sleep last night? You should really take care of yourself better, but that’s okay. That’s what we’re here to do, right Derik?” 

The other shadowhunter let out a short grunt.

“Well, today is gonna be a good day. I was just promoted by Valentine and now I have a nice pool of resources that I can use to my desire. Aren’t you happy for me, baby bat?”

Simon just glared weakly. _A million dollars, promotion...eh, close enough. At least now I know he_ is _working for that bastard_. 

“Oh don’t be like that. Look, I’ve brought some new toys to play with today.” Mason said as he opened up the duffel. He pulled out a strange spear looking thing. It was rather short, but the tip was threatening, double pronged with wicked intent. “This is a new weapon Valentine’s been experimenting with. He said I could try it out. See here? This is electrum, very good at conducting magic. Do you want to try it?”

Simon’s brain didn’t have enough time to process the pain for him to scream. It did, however, cause him to nearly dislocate his shoulders from the unnatural arch his back was thrown into. 

“Oh, that was such a wonderful reaction. Don’t you just love this? It mimics electricity.” Simon was sure that if it weren’t undignified, Mason would be squealing with delight. _Schadenfreude to the nth degree, isn’t that sadism?_ Simon wasn’t sure if his rambling internal thoughts were helpful or not. He really didn’t need his own psyche tormenting him also. Enough to have two men do it for him. 

Mason stuck him with it again. _Fucking magical cattle prod_. Simon desperately tried to get away from the cruel device, but couldn’t actually go anywhere since he was hanging a couple of feet above the ground. 

“Derik, get him down.” 

Simon did have the time to sob out a groan from the fiery agony his shoulders felt as they were jarred from the released pressure of his own weight. The brute shadowhunter tossed him to the middle of the floor. He kicked him around a little bit as Mason drove the accursed implement into his skin. 

Jammed into his collarbone. Under his scapula. Through his bicep. His inner thigh. 

Mason leered gleefully. 

Struck across the soles of his feet. 

Again and again. 

Slammed into his sternum. The small of his back. Pressed to his wrists. His neck.

Over and over and over. 

\---

He couldn’t think, all Simon could do was lie there panting trying to get his breath back between the vicious prodding.

Mason spoke, “Stop that.” He had a small frown on his face, like if his doll wouldn’t stay sitting upright during a tea party.

_What?_

“Why do you do that? You don’t even need to breathe.” Mason pouted.

 _Oh_. Simon’s mouth talked before he could consciously decide to. “Why do you care if I breathe or not? Maybe I just like to.”

Simon didn’t even get a chance to regret what he said before his ribs started to cave in from the forceful kicks being delivered to his person. It was like a flip had been switched. There was no more saccharine mockery. Abruptly, he felt himself being dragged across the floor and he found himself staring at the underside of the sink. It had a deep metal basin and thick piping. 

Through his own frantic inhales, Simon heard Mason snarl, “Derik, hold his back and legs up.”

There was a roaring in his ears as Simon’s feet were suddenly higher than his head. It put his neck at an awkward angle causing the iron collar to dig into his lower jaw. He watched as the furious shadowhunter untwisted the brace that held the sink trap in place. Simon struggled to get away only to be picked up by his shoulders and slammed back down into the floor. His head struck the ground and any strength Simon had quickly left him. Distantly, he heard the groaning squeak of old pipes being forced to work again. And then he was choking. 

Water poured over his face and rushed into his nose and mouth. It stung his eyes until he closed them blocking out the blurry sight of water gushing out from under the sink. He thrashed weakly trying to escape the torrent of liquid. It was so cold, even he could feel its icy sting pierce his skin. He gasped involuntarily trying to take in a breath of air to no avail. Only long stagnated water met his lungs. Simon tried to scream. It came out garbled and half stuck underneath the pressure of the water. 

He didn’t know how long they held him under, but it was long enough for him to realize that he couldn’t pass out because, of course, he didn’t actually need to breathe. When they finally did pull his head from the god-awful spew, his tears were near impossible to distinguish from the water dripping from his face. Any relief he gained was short lived though. The second his tears ran bloody again, they stuck him back under. 

When the shadowhunters were done, they chained Simon to the sink and left him lying on the flooded floor. As he stared unseeingly at the chain looping around his collar to attach him to the exposed piping of the sink, Simon let his mind drift away. 

\---

He awoke to screech of the door being opened. His lungs burned and his mind was muddled and slow. 

“Still breathing?” he heard someone ask.

Simon couldn’t protest when he felt himself being lifted up and placed on some kind of board. He was tied down to it with the lower end propped up on a cinder block. He spent the next few hours inhaling water. 

\---

If the shadowhunters visited him twice every day, then it had taken Simon four days to stop breathing. 

They still shoved him underneath the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to hear your comments, as long as they're respectful :)
> 
> Thanks for reading ~Star


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taking a break from all the torture, Alec plans with Magnus to figure out what happened

When Alec woke the next morning, he was alone. He rolled over to look at the clock. _4:27 AM._ He sighed knowing he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. He got up and went over to the dresser opening up the drawer that had some of his spare clothes for when he spent the night. Once he was dressed, he wandered out towards the kitchen. He stopped when he heard voices. 

“Be reasonable, Raphael.” Alec heard Magnus’s voice. 

“I am being reasonable. I don’t know why you’re trying to defend that traitor. Camille is more than dangerous, you of all people should know that. She got a hold of you-”

“We may be old friends Raphael, but don’t think for a moment that I will let you get away with acting so disgraceful. If anything I am more likely to remind you of your place. So think carefully before you try to tell me these things.”

Alec backed up a bit then made sure to stomp a little making his way to the kitchen. He heard the apartment door open and then slam shut and relaxed into a more normal pace. He turned the corner into the kitchen and saw Magnus leaning against the counter making coffee. 

“How much did you hear?” Magnus asked without to look at Alec.

Alec didn’t even question Magnus’s knowledge. “You were telling Raphael to be reasonable.”

Magnus sighs.

“I did want to speak with you about that issue actually,” Alec starts hesitant. Magnus straightens up. “I don’t know if Simon really betrayed the clan.”

“Alexander, while I was trying to get Raphael to be less harsh, Simon did let her out of her box.”

“I know, but Simon, he’s so sweet...in an annoying dorky kind of way but, I don’t think he would’ve done something like that without some kind of pressure. I’m not saying that what he did was right, there were other things he could’ve done for sure. But I think there’s more to the story.”

“Like what?”

“Well, Clary could have been a little more persuasive than she let on. Maybe she didn’t mean to hurt anyone, but she was pretty desperate to get her mother back.”

“Blackmail?”

“Maybe. I hope not. That would cause even more problems than what we have now, but if Simon’s not completely at fault, then I think we should try to figure out the truth, you know?”

“Yes, I agree. But how? This issue’s a sleeping Ravener. Poke it in the wrong place and it’s all over.”

“I can try to talk to Izzy. And Clary seems to respect you despite the whole memory thing.”

“Okay. Should I try to bring them over here? Or talk to them separately?”

“I don’t know, Magnus. Maybe separately.”

“Alright, Alexander. Do you know where Simon is now?”

“Not really, I think he’s with Luke. Or at least Luke knows where he is.”

“That’s good. I’ll see if I can get in touch with him to make sure he’s okay.” Magnus took in the concerned look on the shadowhunter’s face. He reached out a hand and rested it on Alec’s arm. “Don’t fret, we’ll figure this out. But for now, let’s enjoy some coffee, shall we? And relax for a bit until it’s time for normal people to get up.”

Taking Magnus’s hand, Alec chuckled lightly and let the warlock pull him toward the table. 

\---

When Alec went back to the Institute, he was dragged on a patrol and then kept busy with documenting the recent events. He let thoughts of Simon fade to the back of his mind.

Magnus tried getting a hold of Luke later that day, but it seemed as if Luke was lying low. He hoped it was because Simon was with him. In the meanwhile, he had clients to attend to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what you thought, as long as it's respectful :)
> 
> Thanks for reading ~Star


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I planned this chapter to be another torture scene, but what I wanted to happen is one of the hardest to write since it is, I think, the most boring. I don't want it to be redundant. So, I'm skipping ahead. But I'll be back to torture soon enough :)

In the end, neither Alec nor Magnus even got a chance to speak to either one of the girls. 

\---

Jocelyn walked into the bookstore where she hoped to find Luke. She wanted to talk to him and figure out more about what had happened while she was in a coma. The newly awakened shadowhunter smiled when she saw the man sitting at the front desk. 

“Jocelyn? You’re up!” Luke hopped up from the counter and made his way over to hug her.

“Hey, Luke. How have things been?”

“Didn’t they tell you anything at the Institute?” Luke stepped back a little surprised.

“They did, but I could tell they weren’t really telling me much, you know?”

Luke sighed. He walked to the door and flipped the open sign to closed. Then he turned and guided Jocelyn to the back room where they could talk. 

“Where do I even start?” Luke lamented as he sat down across from Jocelyn. “Well, I should start by saying how much Clary has grown.” Luke cracked a smile. 

Jocelyn smiled back, if slightly self-deprecatingly. 

“Clary has really tried to take control of the situation. For being so suddenly thrust into this world, I think she’s doing well,” Luke commented.

“It was so strange to wake up and see my baby in all black shadowhunter gear. I wish she could have avoided all of this.”

“Yeah, but she’s strong. Both in her spirit and her training. I think it might be good that she knows. I hate the situation, but she can protect herself now, and has more people looking out for her. She’s made new friends, Jocelyn.”

“Yeah. I’m glad. Izzy seems like she has a good head on her shoulders. I’m not too sure about this Jace though.”

Luke laughed, “Jace is something, isn’t he? But he’s good too. Besides, he has Alec to rein him in if he starts misbehaving.”

“He’s the one with Magnus?”

Luke nodded.

“He’s a leader, I can tell. I get the feeling he doesn’t like Clary all that much, but I know I can rely on him to protect a fellow shadowhunter.”

“Yeah. And Clary didn’t have to leave everything behind. As unfortunate as it came about, she still has Simon. How is he doing, by the way?”

Jocelyn looked sharply at Luke. “Simon? What’s he got anything to do with this?”

Luke sat up straighter in worry. “You mean, you haven’t seen him since you woke up? I thought Clary was letting him stay in the Sanctuary.”

“Why would she? It’s not allowed, he’s a mundane. How is _Simon_ a part of any of this?”

“Clary didn’t tell you?” Luke jumped up. 

Jocelyn slowly rose from the couch now concerned for her surrogate son. 

“Simon was turned.”

“Turned. As in he’s one of the _Night Children?”_

“Yeah. Happened soon after Clary found Magnus. He’s been living back and forth with me and at the Dumort. He’s the one who freed Camille so we could find the Book of White to wake you. He was banished from the hotel and I thought he was with Clary and you.”

“I haven’t seen him.” Jocelyn shook her head and laughed a little frantically. “I didn’t even know…”

“Well if he isn’t at the Institute,” Luke trailed off thinking about where Simon could be. “I’m going to call Magnus. Maybe he’s with him.” Luke was already pulling out his phone and dialing the number by the time he finished his sentence. 

But all he got was the answering machine and a dial tone. He left a message: _“Hello, Magnus? It’s Luke. I’m calling to see if Simon’s with you. I don’t know what you’re doing, but could me and Jocelyn come over? Let me know what’s up, thank you.”_

“Jocelyn, can you call Clary? See if she’ll meet us at Magnus’s.” Luke started cleaning up the bookstore while waiting for Magnus to call back. He could hear Jocelyn leaving a message for Clary: _“Hi Clary, I’m going to Magnus’s place. Would you mind meeting me there?”_

After about twenty minutes, Luke decided to just head over to the warlock’s apartment. 

He hoped Simon was there. 

\---

Luke rang the buzzer for Magnus. He let out a sigh of relief when Alec let them in. Jocelyn followed him up the stairs and into the loft. Alec opened the door for them. 

“Hey guys, what’s up? Magnus is finishing up a potion right now.” Alec led them to the living room. They glimpsed Magnus in the kitchen.

“Is Simon here?” Luke asked.

Alec’s face went from curious to alarmed, and if Luke was reading it right, a little bit guilty. “Um no, I thought he was with you.”

Jocelyn inhaled sharply. “Where’s Simon?” she demanded to no one in particular. 

“I- I don’t know. Magnus, uh-” Alec was cut off when the buzzer rang again. He answered it to find Clary and Izzy outside. He let them up.

“Hey mom, Luke. What’s going on?” Clary bounced over to hug her mother. Izzy took her boots off at the door.

“What’s going on?” Magnus echoed Clary as he walked out of the kitchen and looked around at all the people in his living room.

Jocelyn spoke up first. “I went to see Luke to get his perspective on what’s been happening, and found out that Simon was dragged into this mess.” She looked at Clary and then at Magnus.

Izzy went a little pale. Clary just seemed confused. 

“Oh, I thought I told you he was a vampire now. Didn’t he visit you when you woke up?” Clary asked.

Magnus looked from Luke to Jocelyn then turned to Clary. “You mean, you don’t know where he is?”

“No, I..” Clary trailed off. 

Everyone started talking and asking questions. It was impossible to understand anyone. Finally, Magnus shot sparks into the air to get everyone’s attention. 

“Alright! Everyone _sit down.”_ Magnus snapped a couple of extra chairs from the kitchen into the living room. When everyone was seated, Magnus grabbed his phone. “I’m going to call Raphael to see if he knows anything. If not, I’m going to portal him over here, and we can all figure this out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what you guys think so far. I'm a little stuck right now. I know what I want to happen, I'm just having trouble getting it written. And hearing your comments is encouraging for me :)
> 
> Thanks for reading ~Star


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some torture, some flashbacks, and a message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I had an _unbelievably_ hard time writing this chapter. It's really short (but all my chapters are) and it's definitely _not_ what I wanted to write, but it serves it's purpose to allow me to move on. I might come back and try to fix this. I apologize in advance. This covers a bunch of time. It is a bit confusing, but it is supposed to be disjointed as Simon is very out of it and not all there in consciousness.

 

Simon laid on the floor as far away from the sink as he could get. The shadowhunters had unchained him near completely, leaving only the collar around his neck. Simon had tried to pry the damned thing from himself, but the metal burned him whenever he pulled at it and his strength was sapped after a week without feeding. Though, if he didn’t count the spoiled blood they fed him while he was hanging from the wall then, it had been almost two. 

The sound of approaching footsteps haunted him. Simon wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or hallucinating, but the noise would echo in his head until he thought himself insane. He was afraid to open his eyes to see if _they_ would be standing there. 

Simon drifted off. 

 

\---

 

Vaguely, in a pocket corner of his mind where he could hide from the pain, Simon wondered how he got here. Here in an urban fantasy world, undead, and currently being tortured by some twisted, self-righteous demiangels. By this time, he could do nothing but fade in and out of lucidity. 

Today, the pair of them had come in to his cell with taunting remarks about his supposed betrayal. One of them, Mason, was cutting into his skin with his stele, burning him. They were not Marking him, but the stele branded marks of a traitor into his cold flesh. The adamantine point left behind charred lines unable to heal, bastardizations of true angelic runes. 

The pain was sharp and biting, but Simon’s memories displaced the physical searing as they wrought their own havoc within his mind. Still, he could not bring himself to regret his decision. 

 

\---

 

_An arm underneath his arms, around his waist. Wavy brown hair in his mouth._

_“Rebecca, get your hair out of my face!”_

_“Deal with it, brother. I’m trying to help you.” A softer tone. “We’re almost there. Do you think you can hop up the stairs?”_

_Two redheads tripping over themselves to get to his side._

_“Simon, where have you been? Are you alright?”_

_“Yes Jocelyn, I’m fi-ah!”_

_“No, he’s not fine. He-”_

_“I fell down the stairs. You know me, only this time -ah- I think I twisted my ankle.”_

_The shorter redhead, Clary, gave him a strange look. But no one contradicted him._

 

\---

 

“Hey!” A sharp pain blossomed over the side of his face. Simon felt blood drip from a new split in his lip. He flinched back as one of the shadowhunters - _Derik, maybe?_ \- drew back his arm to hit him again. 

“Wake up, baby bat. Time for a new lesson.”

 

\---

 

_Voices in the hall._

_“What is your relationship to the patient? Only family is able to see him.”_

_“I’m his mother.” No hesitation. The nurse hesitated though._

_“Look, I may not be his biological mother, but I’m the one here for him. I’ve always been there for him. And if that doesn’t compute in your stiff, insensitive head, then the fact that I’m the one paying for his care should.”_

_Light flooded the room as the door opened._

_“Jocelyn?”_

 

\---

 

Pain throbbed throughout his whole body. Fuzzy shapes hovered above him. 

“Hey, can you focus, baby bat?” came a distant voice.

Simon just groaned as pain continued to shoot through his nerves. 

“Hopefully, Valentine will call for him soon. We’re not supposed to feed him, but it’s been too long. He won’t be of any use if he waits any longer.”

 

\---

 

_“Now open your eyes.”_

_Simon opened his eyes. A room. A room with a bunk bed. And Star Wars posters. And a shelf full of books. His guitar. His sister’s horse figurines._

_“Oh, Simon!”_

_Simon looked at his sister with an equal amount of amazement._

_“We set up a room for you guys. So you can, you know, come here whenever you need to.”_

_“Thank you. Oh my god.”_

_“Thank you.”_

 

\---

 

_Hunger._ That’s all there was. Nothing else mattered. If he could only…

“Ah! Damn thing bit me. Get him off!”

_Ah, sweet blood. Yes._

“He’s really latched on to you Mason. I don’t think we can get him off without hurting you more.”

“That’s what an _iratze_ is for. Just get him o-Ah shit! By the Angel! _Fuck,_ that hurts. Chain him down. Make sure he can’t move.”

_No! Not enough. More!_

“Knock him out.” A voice snarled. 

Darkness.

 

\---

 

_We’ll be ready in another week. Make sure the downworlder doesn’t know where it is. If you need to feed it so that it has enough blood for the ritual, then do so. I trust I shouldn’t have to tell you to not give him so much that he is no longer...subdued. Make sure he won’t be able to fight back_ too _strongly._

_~VM_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I would love to hear your thoughts on the chapter. Just be respectful please :)
> 
> ~Star


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They still haven't found Simon because Clary and Raphael are too busy going at each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!!

Raphael didn’t know anything. 

_“Raphael, you will get over here now. I don’t want to hear any excuses. I know the clan is sleeping. I’m sending you a portal. Be here in five minutes.”_ Magnus hung up the phone without giving the vampire clan leader a chance to respond. To his credit, Raphael came through the portal scowling and impeccably dressed in four. 

The clan leader started talking before he stepped fully from the portal. “What is this about? If it’s the traitor, I have nothing to do with him and wish for that continuance. He is no longer my responsibility.”

“Raphael, sit down. We have some things to discuss about-” Magnus was cut off by Raphael’s continued ranting.

“He released Camille behind my back after I had told him no, and put the whole clan in danger. He was only thinking about himself. He didn’t want to be a part of the clan.” Though the vampire’s voice was controlled, it was obvious to all the anger that seeped through. 

By the look on Magnus’s face, he disapproved of this statement. “He didn’t even get a chance to form a clan bond.” 

“He had the Sire bond.” Raphael was quick to retort.

“You know that isn’t enough….”

Clary stepped in questioning, “Clan bond? I thought that was automatic.” 

Magnus and Raphael spoke near simultaneously.

“No, a vampire needs to feel safe and accepted within a nest to form a clan bond.” the warlock answered Clary though he looked at Raphael while doing so. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be his best friend?” Raphael reacted defensively to get a rise out of the nephilim girl, knowing Magnus’s words to be true. 

Clary didn’t disappoint. “Well at least I didn’t promise to kill him. Aren’t you supposed to be his sire?”

“I figured you shadowhunters wouldn’t let a lone fledgling vampire out of your sight.” Raphael bit back sharply. “He betrayed us. All for you, little shadowhunter. As a vampire, he needed to cut all ties to his previous life-”

“Raphael, you know it doesn’t happen that quickly.” Magnus interrupted.

“In this kind of circumstance, it needs to. It does not matter that he had no clan bond. He knew Camille was dangerous. She’s the one who killed him. He was just being selfish.”

“Raphael,” Magnus warned. 

“He’s probably living at home with his family pretending to be human.” 

“Raphael.”

“You don’t understand.” Something in Clary’s tone changed minutely.

“Oh I think I understand perfectly.” Raphael’s words were ice.

“No you don’t. You think you know everything about Simon. You think he’s weak and stupid and selfish. You don’t know anything about him.”

“He talks for hours about the most meaningless things-”

“Because that’s how he copes! And for your information, he didn’t want to let Camille out. He was terrified of her. But he had to because he owes my mom after everyth-” Clary yelled, but then abruptly stopped.

“What are you talking about?” Raphael snapped.

Clary looked suddenly unsure of herself. “Simon, he- his home, it wasn’t-”

Jocelyn quietly, yet firmly interjected, “Elaine Lewis was abusive. I helped him and his sister out often. Even paid for a couple of hospital bills. Simon is the most selfless person I know. He always thought he owed me-”

“He does, he owes you his life.” Clary crossed her arms over her chest.

“Clary,” Jocelyn sighed closing her eyes, but let it go unfinished. She turns back to group. “I’m not surprised Simon chose me over the clan. If he thought he owed me his life, as Clary puts it, and hadn’t formed any kind of bond or rapport with the clan, then it’s to be expected that he tried to help me.”

Silence reigned. Magnus was about to break it when Raphael spoke. 

His face was unreadable. “So, where would he be then, if not at home, and not with any of you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sooooo need to rewrite my stories :( I hate the way I write.  
> Anyway, do you think I need more description in my writing and less dialogue cramming? Or are you content to imagine the scene yourself? Also, do I use their names too much? Let me know what you think.
> 
> Be constructive, not destructive. Thank you.  
> ~Star


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a mean person...

The pain in Simon’s mouth radiated throughout his skull and paralyzed his nerves. Body frozen, still arched and curled in an attempt to escape the pain, an inhuman scream trapped within his throat. He could almost hear the ripping muscle and nerve and ligament. _Just take them, please. Get them out so this tearing can stop!_

“Ha! There we go. Teach you to bite me again. Are you even a vampire anymore?” Mason admired at what now laid seeming innocently in his bloodied hands.

“We should wash its mouth out with some water, eh Mason?” 

“Yeah, good idea.” 

Simon let out a harsh sob as the water burned soft oral tissues.

“Well, guess you’re still damned.”

“I’ll be keeping these pretty little things. Not so threatening anymore, are they?”

Simon, in shock, remained unmoving unable to close his jaw, the throb in his head pounded off-beat with the throb in his gums. Vertigo brought on by the migraine became just another thing to keep him from unconsciousness. Pitiful whimpers tore out of his throat, the only sound he allowed himself, because anything more would only make the thundering in his temples worse. 

“Aw, poor baby. Did that hurt? ‘Cause it sure as hell hurt when you sunk ‘em into me, you fucker.” Mason said with a kick aimed at the tortured being laid at his feet. 

The shadowhunter stepped over to the ever-present duffel bag that held all sorts of tools for his twisted imagination. He placed the bloody trophies in a pouch and grabbed a bunch of leather straps laced together with a cup-shaped pad and buckle. He stalked back over to the downed vampire. 

“Derik, pull him up.”

The other nephilim yanked Simon up by his hair so Mason could attach the straps around the downworlder’s head effectively muzzling him. After buckling the straps, Mason returned to the bag. Derik threw him back to the ground. 

Rummaging in the duffel, Mason said, “Valentine’ll be ready for you in a week. He said feed you if we needed to, but since you already took your share…” The man held up a thermos as he walked over to the drain under the sink. He opened the lid and Simon could smell the blood through his pained haze as he dumped it out. 

 

\---

 

Simon was in such a tormented state that he no longer had the mental capacity to hate himself for what he’d become, what he’d been forced to do. Terrified of the shadowhunters, he did whatever they told him now. He’s obedient, broken. The collar which had torn sores around his throat from such brutal use was practically embedded into his neck. It hurt to speak or eat, but it was okay because he was not allowed to talk and they didn’t feed him anyway. 

The door swung open and Simon cowered in the corner. “Hey there, baby vamp. Valentine’s just about ready for you,” the dark figure looming over him laughed. “Derik, get the bucket. You see, Valentine is a neat freak. He doesn’t like to get his hands dirty. So, we gotta clean you up a little bit.”

Derik filled the large industrial bucket at the sink until the water sloshed over the rim. He hefted it, then dumped it over Simon’s body. The water burned, but to Simon it was just another pain to be added to the rest. 

Simon lost count of how many times they filled and refilled the bucket, not that he was really paying attention to begin with, too consumed by his agony. But finally, they seemed to be content with their work, at least on that front. 

“Go get the scissors.”

Suddenly, the chain leash attached to Simon’s collar was pulled abruptly forcing Simon into an upright position. The action tore at his neck which had healed around the collar in spots. Hands pulled at his head yanking him this way and that. Considering all the things they did to him before, this didn’t hurt very much. Fuzzily, the shadowhunters had taken his glasses when they had first taken him, Simon could make out tufts of stuff falling to the floor. _His hair,_ he realized vaguely. A hand wrapped around the back of his head and shook him harshly before he was dropped, the chain no longer holding him up. 

“Look clean enough, eh baby bat?” Simon’s chain was pulled again, but this time he was made to follow the two men to the door. They dragged him out like a dog on a leash and started walking to what Simon assumed to be the entrance to the tunnel that led to his prison. Shivers that had nothing to do with the cold, though he felt, actually felt that too, wracked his frame and it took everything left in him to haul himself across the ground on all fours instead of letting them drag him by the neck.

It seemed like an eternity before they came to a stop in front of a black vehicle. The shadowhunters grabbed him and shoved him into the trunk before shutting him in and locking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Simon. Let me know how I did. Concrit welcomed, especially if you see any spag issues. Please be respectful, thanks :)  
> ~Star


End file.
